Ask Insane Ivypool
by The Blue Winged Angel
Summary: Ivypool has joined the Dark Forest. But what if this time she went crazy? AU, dark, and likely to be violent later on. Only accepting asks via PM.
1. Intro & Prolouge

**A/N: Hello. Welcome to Ask Insane Ivypool. This is going to be fun.**

**Basically, you guys ask Ivypool whatever you want via reviews (or just talk to her and not ask things, I don't care.) and she answers. There's also a storyline through the whole thing, albeit one I haven't planned out. XD**

**So. Ask away! And by the way, sorry for any typos. I had to write this on a tablet XD**

**EDIT: You guys have to PM me to ask questions now. Pain in the butt, I know, but if you keep sending reviews it'll violate site rules. I'm really, really sorry to all the guest users. :/ But if it isn't like this it'll probably get taken down.**

Prolouge

Ivypool crouched behind the warriors den, watching ThunderClan go about its business. She purred to herself, a madwoman's purr.

"Soon I will destroy each and every one of you," she whispered.

And thus it began.


	2. Ask Set 1

**A/N: Stuffed Watermelon, I'm going to answer your questions since it was my fault that I didn't specify this in the first AN. But, everyone, I'd really prefer if you were to ask like a maximum of three or four questions at a time (or if you're not asking anything, four or five sentances of talking). Thank you!**

Chapter One

Ivypool yawned and blinked open her eyes. She sat up a little straighter and surveyed the warrior's den. Only the oldest warriors, who should have been in the elder's den, and Millie, the lazy brat, still lay sleeping. Ivypool tried not to snarl when she realized that yet again her sister and 'friends' had let her sleep in. They hated her, she knew, but she expected them to at least pretend to like her.

She walked out of the warrior's den quickly, trying to make up for lost time. It took a full five minutes before Brambleclaw actually noticed her.

"Ivypool!" he said cheerfully, which made her roll her eyes. "Would you go on a hunting patrol with Foxleap? I think he's also taking Dovewing and Bumblestripe, so it should be fun for you."

Ivypool sat up a little straighter. "Okay, sure," she said in her best 'happy' voice. She trotted over to the entrance where most of the rest of the hunting patrol waited.

After a few minutes Bumblestripe darted over. "Sorry, I was still hungry, and I wanted to get one last vole in." Foxleap and Dovewing purred with amusement and Dovewing shifted to be a little closer to Bumblestripe. Ivypool rolled her eyes and started walking.

When they were pretty deep into the forest, Dovewing tried to start a conversation. "You know, you should try to find, you know, a special someone," Dovewing said.

Ivypool stared at her sister. _You would only use it as an advantage to break my heart._ Aloud, she said, "Yeah, well, there's been no one special." Then she turned to Foxleap. "I think I smell some prey over that way," she said, pointing with her tail. "I'll go check it out, if that's all right."

The red-furred warrior glanced at her with a small smile, and nodded. Ivypool dashed into the undergrowth, leaving behind her sister, her fake friends. She soon found herself in a clearing.

"No feelings," she said aloud.

Suddenly there was an odd voice in her head.

_Why is your name Ivypool? _it said.

Ivypool blinked. She was tempted to ignore it in hopes that it would go away, but something in her (probably the author, making sure that this actualy went as planned) told her to answer it.

"My mother named me Ivykit. And Firestar said I was courageous and loyal and that I'd earned my warrior name." Ivypool sighed, a note of bitterness in her voice as she went on. "I... he was wrong."

_Why aren't you in a prophecy?_ said the same voice.

Ivypool glanced up and looked around in alarm. Then she sighed again. "I don't know. I should have been. But Dovewing always steals all the attention. Dovewing this, Dovewing that, no one cares about Ivypool," Ivypool said. She sat back and patiently waited for the next one. _I've got to be going crazy, _she thought, _that I hear voices in my head and I answer them. If I wasn't already crazy. _She chuckled darkly.

_Who's your mate? Are you going to kill him too?_ the voice said.

"Mate?!" Ivypool said, surprised. And for some reason, amused. She laughed loudly at the question- then stopped and glanced around to make sure no cat had heard her.

"No cat cares enough about me to take me up as a mate, and I don't deserve one. If there was one cat in the world who loved me that much, I would spare him, but there isn't," Ivypool said breezily.

_Do you love Foxleap?_ the voice said.

"You realize that he's my father's brother," Ivypool said dryly. "I think that that would be rather creepy, although you can say whatever you like."

_When are you going to be dead?_ it asked.

Ivypool frowned. "Do you want me to be dead? I knew it. Everyone hates me. She was right."

_Can you kill Daisy, Dovewing, and Millie for me? But please spare Blossomfall and Briarlight out of this! _the voice said.

Ivypool laughed without humor. "I'm going to kill each and every one of them, and I don't care about what you might prefer. So, yes I will, and no I won't."

A new voice spoke up. _Why do you want to destroy ThunderClan?_

Ivypool crouched down on the ground. A dark look flitted across her face. "If I don't, she'll... punish me," she whispered. Then her face returned to its normal sarcastic expression. "Besides, ThunderClan, and every Clan around the lake, has betrayed me and the cats who should have been in power. Had things gone right, Tigerstar would be leading us, with a band of close associates like deputies. I would be respected, liked," Ivypool said.

That dark look returned to her face as a small bluish beetle scuttled along its way in front of her. "And I will make them pay for their betrayal. I will crush the Clans like bugs," she growled, and she slammed her paw down on the beetle.

"Ivypool?" said a worried-sounding voice from behind her.

Ivypool spun around to see her sister. She pretended to be happy and cheerful. "Hi, Dovewing. What's up?"

"You were sort of taking a long time, and I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Dovewing. The concern in her voice was evident, but Ivypool was certain that it was fake.

"Oh, I'm fine. Better than ever," Ivypool lied, and she let her sister lead her back toward the hunting patrol.

**A/N: Yep, Ivypool's stark raving nuts now. Now, I need more questions, so ask away, my dear readers! :)**


	3. Ask Set 2

**A/N: Embersky of ShadowClan and Stuffed Watermelon, thanks! :)**

Ivypool laid down next to the fresh-kill pile. It had been a rather long day, and she was hungry and tired. She began to sort through the pile, looking for something good.

Dovewing sat down next to her. "Ivypool, do you want to eat together?"

Ivypool glanced up at her sister. _Yeah, right, you'd just make me feel horrible._ "No thanks," she said aloud. "You go eat with Bumblestripe. I'm sure he'll like that."

Dovewing scuffled her paws. "Actually, things between him and me are... complicated."

_What?! _Ivypool thought, staring at her sister in shock. _How could you possibly have a tom in love with you, wanting to be your mate, and you try to avoid him?! You idiot! If only I had what you've had._

"What's wrong? Why are you looking like that?" Dovewing said.

"Er, nothing. Just go eat with him. Even if you don't like him, you're still friends," Ivypool said, glancing down again.

Dovewing sighed and nodded. "Okay, Ivy," she said, and she walked away.

Ivypool started sifting through the fresh-kill pile again when a voice said something.

_Do you like Jayfeather?_ it said.

"Errr," Ivypool muttered. She looked around, but there weren't any cats near her. Bitterness flashed inside her when she realized that no cat liked her enough to come near her. Then she shook her head. "Uh, yeah. I think he's sort of like me, you know, no one really likes him. Cats fake it, but it's not real. So I sort of relate to him. But I'm not his best friend or anything. And besides, he's a betrayer, so he has to die. She said so." Her voice had gone from quiet and a little shaky to louder, more resolute.

Another voice started talking. _Hello Ivypool. YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! _

"Congratulations," Ivypool muttered. "What's a character?"

_I love Tigerstar so much!_

Ivypool blinked. "Wait, how old are you? Because he's not only dead, but he's like really old."

_I think you're so awesome!_

Ivypool brightened visibly. "Why thank you!" she said happily. "I haven't had anyone tell me I'm anything better than 'pretty okay' since I was five moons old. That made my day," she added. The silver-and-white she-cat leaned down to lick a paw.

_And if you're evil now, then, well... YAY!_

Ivypool stopped mid-lick, her face going back to its usual bitter, sarcastic expression. "I'm not _evil_," she said. "I am fighting for what's righteous and good, to punish the betraying, hypocritical Clans. _They're _the evil ones."

_(kicks out with back paws, slashing a cat's throat open in the process) (cat falls with blood pouring out of mouth, while he gags and rasps out, "No! Leafbreeze! I love you! Goodb-" and then gets cut off by.. um.. death.)_

Ivypool stared off into space as the voice talked. "I don't even know how to react to that," she said finally.

Another voice spoke up. _Can you jump off a cliff?_

"Do you want me to die? Everyone does. Except her, because she's kind to me," Ivypool said morosely. She sighed, sinking closer to the ground.

"Er? Ivypool?" said a voice to her right. She glanced that way. Foxleap stood next to her, looking extremely concerned.

_Fake,_ she thought sullenly.

"Sorry, I'll move," she said aloud, getting up. She started to walk away.

"Wait Ivypool, actually I-" Foxleap began, but Ivypool tuned him out.

_Do you like to eat fur?_ a voice said.

"What? No, that's gross," Ivypool said, rolling her eyes. She ducked behind the warriors den, determined not to be found again.

_I dare you to slap Dovewing._

"What's a slap? Is it violent? Will it kill her?" Ivypool said, brightening a bit. "If so, I'll do it. Just as soon as I learn how."

_Why don't you go and eat all the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile?_

"Because I'd get really sick," she said dryly.

_I HATE YOU!_

Ivypool clenched her teeth. Tears watered in her eyes. "You do. She was right. Everyone does," she said darkly.

_I LOVE YOU!_

"Sure you do," Ivypool spat. "And I'm the leader of WindClan. No cat loves me. Not even her, she hates me too. Everyone hates me." Suddenly the silver-and-white she-cat burst into tears, sobbing violently.

A new voice appeared. _You're sort of scaring me. Also, who's 'she?'_

Ivypool paused in her sobs just long enough to shake her head violently. And then the demented young she-cat kept crying.

**A/N: It's really hard to keep Ivypool sympathetic, but also evil, but also stark raving nuts. Especially when 'I won't say I'm in love' or whatever the love song from Hercules is called, keeps going through your head without stop.**

**Keep asking questions, guys. They really cheer Ivypool up. *sarcasm* But seriously, keep asking questions. See you next time :)**


	4. Ask Set 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I was busy celebrating the day of my birth. Yay me. Also, a few of the more recent asks aren't in here because I wrote it a little while ago. Those asks will be adressed in the next chapter, kay? :)  
**

**Anyways, here's the story:**

Ivypool crept out from behind the warrior's den surreptiously once she had finished sobbing, and started back towards the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat- in her haste to answer the voices, she'd forgotten to eat. _With my luck I'm going to self-destruct by talking to imaginary voices all day long, _she thought to herself.

Foxleap still stood near the fresh-kill pile, talking to Bumblestripe in a quiet voice. Ivypool ducked around the other side of the fresh-kill pile, snatched a rabbit, and headed into the warrior's den before either of the toms could engage her in conversation.

The warriors den was quiet and empty, since most cats were, at this time of day, sharing tonuges outside. Ivypool tore into her sparrow, gulping it down like she hadn't eaten in days. Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten since yesterday. She would have to start remembering to eat or she'd accidentally starve herself to death. Although she wouldn't have particularly minded that... But no, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost needed her on earth, living, helping them. She had to help them. Especially since she was going to the Dark Forest anyways... may as well be on their good side.

_Are you and Hawkfrost gonna be in love?_ a voice said loudly.

Ivypool spat out a piece of sparrow in disgust. "Ew! Gross. He's old enough to be my father's father. And he's dead!" She shook her head. "My voices are weird." Then the silvery she-cat kept eating.

_Ivypool, will you be my friend? _another one said.

"No, you'll take the chance to betray me or hurt me or kill me," Ivypool said. Her expression turned dark again.

_Also, will you kill Berrynose first? I HATE HIM! He's so arrogant and just so annoyingly BERRYNOSE! Kill him first. Please and thank you. _

"Hah, okay, if it makes you happy. He is a pile of foxdung, isn't he?" she chuckled. "Okay. I'll kill him first.

_I know someone already said this, but, I think you're awesome!_

Ivypool smiled a dark little smile towards the ground. "I'm sure you do. You're not pretending. I'm sure," she said in a sarcastic tone.

_Why do you think no one likes you? _a voice asked.

"She told me so, and she's always right. Always," Ivypool said matter-of-factly, not looking up.

_Dovewing wants you to like her, she likes you!_

"No she doesn't! She wants me to fail or die or hurt myself. She's just good at pretending," Ivypool said. She still did not look up.

_YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! LOVE YA!_

Ivypool sighed sadly, still staring at the ground. "Yeah, right," she whispered.

Another voice spoke up. _Well, if Jayfeather is somewhat like you, maybe you can convince him to join you, _it said.

"He may be grumpy and unliked, but he's the son of the leader's daughter. Also, he's a bit of a goody-two-shoes. I'd be trapped in a bramble den and not allowed to come out in no time, they'd be telling me I'm mad," Ivypool said. She paused and laughed loudly. "Who am I kidding?" she chuckled. "I'm already mad."

There was a short pause. Then another voice spoke. _How are you going to destroy ThunderClan when there are three cats with the power of the stars in their paws?_

Ivypool finally looked up. There was a mad glint in her eyes. "A well-trained killing machine against three stupid, self-centered warriors with lame powers, and that she hates. Who would you bet on? Yeah, I thought so. And when they're eliminated, I can convince Tigerstar to let me use the Dark Forest forces to destroy what's left of the Clan." Ivypool paused.

"Oh... wait," she said. "I haven't trained in the Dark Forest in I don't know how long... Thank you for reminding me, voices. At least you're good for something."

Then the silvery she-cat laid down in her nest and closed her eyes, her breathing growing even.

**A/N: UNKNOWN FAN, (guest reviewer) lol, I ship those two so hard. They'll get some teases in this story and may even end up in a relationship at some point, although as you can see, Ivypool does not want that. XD**

**Anyways, that's it for now. See ya.**


	5. Ask Set 4

**A/N: Tansyfang, wait, was that a poem? Awesome. You're cool. *salutes***

**Story now:**

Ivypool blinked open her eyes, with a yawn and a stretch, and glanced around. There were trees with black bark all around, reaching up into the sky for ever, and the ground was mushy and felt almost rotten. Her nighttime home. She hadn't come here in so long that it felt almost like she was coming for the first time again.

Battle cries and caterwauls rang through the forest. Ivypool took care to skirt around them- she just wanted to train one-on-one with a Dark Forest warrior, if not train by herself. Besides, she wouldn't be able to train if she got involved in one of the group training thingies, just teach, and that wasn't what she wanted.

The silver-and-white she-cat quickly found herself at the murky river that ran sluggishly through the Dark Forest. She sat down at the water's edge and leaned down to groom her paws, which had gotten dirty on the way over.

_Ivypool: Do you want to build a snowman?_ a voice said.

Ivypool looked around. "Huh. You can reach me here, too..?" she said quietly. Then she blinked. "And what the Dark Forest is a snowman?" Ivypool leaned down to lap some water out of the river, then spat it out, disgusted by the slimy feeling it left in her mouth.

_Would you ever join forces with Breezepelt to take over the stupid Clans? _another voice said.

"Firstly, I've already joined forces with him. He's my Dark Forest Clanmate. I don't trust him, but I'm on his side," Ivypool said. She glanced around quickly- if any cat had heard that, she would be in big trouble. But she was alone.

"Secondly... you misunderstand my intentions. The Clans don't deserve to survive. Tigerstar, no matter how twisted his methods are, wants to unite the Clans and a keep them safe. I want to destroy them. Crush them. Burn them to the ground," she said. The dark look crossed her face, twisting it. "Utterly destroy them. And Tigerstar and his plans can go to the Dark Forest." Ivypool paused. "Er, they already have, but whatever."

_Who's your favorite Dark Forest cat? _a voice said.

"Errr, I don't know," Ivypool said. She shrugged. "Like... Hawkfrost, I guess. He was my mentor."

_Well, Jayfeather is in love with a dead ancient cat. Why couldn't you and Hawkfrost be the same?_ a voice asked.

"Because he's older than me, like way older, which would be gross. And I don't even like him. And-" Ivypool stopped. "Wait a second, Jayfeather _what_?"

_Ivypool, do you think you should tell Tigerstar about us, in your head, I mean, what could go wrong? _a voice said quickly.

"He'd think I'm crazy. I probably am, actually," Ivypool added in a whisper. "But he'd think I had gone insane."

Another voice spoke up. _Hello, Ivypool. I like you. I have been watching you from my Clan and I think you are the best she-cat in the forest. I wish we could have a future together and kits and I could be the leader and you could be the deputy. Will you be my mate? Meet me on the Island next quarter moon. I love you Ivypool!_

Ivypool stared off into space as she listened. "Yeah, I don't even know how to react to that," she said finally.

_How do you know 'she' is always right? _a voice asked.

"Because she's never been wrong yet. She's kind and good to me. She knows all," Ivypool said dully. She sighed, staring into the river. There was a heavy, sad feeling in her chest. She sort of wished it would just go away.

_What would you do if the Dark Forest betrayed you? _a voice said.

"They probably will. But they'd be underestimating the power of a mad, crazed, betrayed she-cat," Ivypool said. That dark look crossed her face again, and she had to stop herself from smiling at the thought of getting vengeance for the betrayal, the one that hadn't happened yet.

_I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF? YOU ARE A TERRIBLE CAT. NO ONE LIKES YOU! _avoice shouted.

Ivypool just clenched her teeth, feeling the salty, wet tear roll down her face. "No feelings," she said harshly to herself.

_Just leave. Leave the forest and drown yourself in a river. You know why no one likes you? Because you are a useless, unlikeable cat. Just do everyone a favor and DIE!_

"I..." Ivypool's voice broke; she sobbed once. "I want to. I want to die. But I- I- I can't. I have to stay," she said. She clenched her teeth and stopped herself from sobbing again. Then she rubbed away the tears with her tail determined not to be weak.

And just then, paws landed on her shoulders, shoving her to the ground.

**A/N: Oh, no! CLIFFHANGER! What will you do? Ask more questions, of course! ;)**


End file.
